


A risk worth taking.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [45]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Black Romance, Black-Red Vacillation, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Gay Sex, M/M, Pity Sex, Red Romance, Self-Pity, Semi-Public Sex, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cronus Ampora smut fic for gay readers.  You are having a self-confidence crisis which is about to be improved by the most unlikely troll.  However, your time alone is limited as your sister is due home any minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A risk worth taking.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone featured is over 18. This is the last gay fic and the last fic until October.

Today is not your best day.

You had been working out with Rufioh and Horuss all morning. Frankly, you were exhausted and yet you felt you had achieved fuck all. For the first time in your life, you felt weak and pathetic. Slobbish even. It never used to worry you before. You have always been healthy and good at taking care of yourself but then you weren’t surrounded by beefed up trolls and looking at taking on the Lord of Time. Damn it, why couldn’t you be as strong as Horuss or as fast as Rufioh? You hate your body right now for being weak as fuck. 

You are taking comfort at home in a bucket of cluckbeast wings and a shake. Yeah food isn’t exactly going to improve things but you are so down, you just give up. There is a knock on the door. Who is this? You really don’t feel like visitors. You open the door and sigh. It’s that idiot greaser.

“Awvwvwv nuts” he growls, “Are you evwer not here?”

“I live here jackass!” you snap, “I tell you every fucking time you come here.”

“Wvhatevwer…” Cronus sighs rolling his milky white orbs, “Wvhere is the hot one?”  
“If you mean my sister, she is with Jane. She should be back soon.” you reply hoping that would be the end of it but the asshole pushes past you into the hive.

“I’ll wvait.” he says removing his jacket and tossing it on the floor, “I havwe some newv songs for her to check out.” His sleeves are rolled up exposing his muscles. Just what you need. Another reminder you are not as buff as your friends and it has to be the guy who has been shooting spades at you since you arrived in the bubbles. 

You both sit on the couch staring at the TV. The My Tiny Hoofbeast marathon is a thankful distraction. You can cut the tension in the air with a bladestrife. Every so often the two of you shoot looks at each other. His hair is slicked back and his shirt is tight fitting. Does this guy own a single piece of clothing that doesn’t cling to him? Fuck you feel like crap. He eyes you up.  
“See anything you like?” he smirks.

“What is your deal with me?” you spit out. “Seriously, what is your deal?”  
“Wvhat is MY deal.” he responds in surprise, his candy cigarette falling from the corner of his mouth. “Do you have any fuckin idea wvhat it is like to 8e a high 8lood and yet 8e rejected by evwery Gog damn troll 8elow you then, to add to your humiliation, an alien comes along wvith evwerything you ever wvanted and reminds you evwery fucking day you are a loser.” He stands up, towering over you with his fists clenched. “Wvhen I look at you I am reminded I am not human. I am not good enough. You wvalk around with your perfect 8ody and your charm, attracting everyone you meet leavwing people like me 8ehind. I fucking hate you for that!” Tears start to prick in his eyes. You had no idea this was how he felt. Now you feel really shit. Your biggest issue was not being able to keep up with your friends and this guy was truly suffering yet you couldn’t even offer him the time of day. He looks like he is about to explode. You have to do something and you do. 

You kiss him.

He looks back at you with shock and surprise before raising his hands to the sides for your face. You run your hands under his shirt and up his grub scars and he hisses. 

“You better be goin somewvhere wvith this pal” he warns. You pull off his shirt as he begins to undress you. Your clothes are flying off in different directions making a mess. You push him back down on the couch and see his bulge moving furiously around seeking attention. He gasps as the warmth of your mouth surrounded the coolness of his member. 

“Wvhat, NOWV YOU FUCKIN WVANT ME?!” he smirks before letting out a pleasing moan. Does this guy ever shut the fuck up? You haven’t much time. Your sister is due back any minute and the last thing you want her to see is you and Cronus fucking on her couch. No time for romance black or red, just do it. Cronus seems aware of this too alternating his focus between the door and you. He sucks on his fingers until they are wet and leans forward. He is considerably taller than you meaning he can reach over and finger your ass. His knuckles feeling good against your inner walls. 

Damn it why did he have to do that? A blow job would have been faster but now you are as horny as fuck. Can you risk it? You decide it is worth it and pop off to turn around. The violet blood nearly chokes with joy at his incredible good luck. He bends you over the coffee table and pushes into you with a hiss. It hurts but the movement is incredible. With your palms flat on the table as he fucks you hard and fast, not waiting for you to get used to his girth, you note your reflection in the surface of the table top.

“Damn it ____ FUCKING CUM ALREADY” he growls slamming into you. Despite the need for speed, it is clear he is holding back waiting for you to cum with him and cum you do together in a mess of white and violet semen all over the table and floor. He collapses on top of you, nearly crashing you through the table. After a couple of minutes, you both hear a sound. Her voice in the distance talking to someone… You race around the room clearing everything up and grabbing clothes. Thankfully she always stops to talk with Meulin so that has bought you some time. If you were not in the same situation, you would find the sight of a panicked Cronus trying to put on an inside-out shirt highly amusing.  
By the time she opens the door, you have both thankfully redressed and cleaned up. No evidence to be seen save for the flush in your cheeks. 

“Hey 8a8e.” grins the violet blood, “I wvas hopin you wvould showv up.”

“Oh Cronus.” She sighs, “You haven’t been winding up ____ again, have you?”

“It’s okay Sis,” you say, “We have just been watching TV.”

“And yet no blood on the walls? Wow! There was me worried I wasn’t going to come home to stained floors.” she giggles as you give Cronus a shy look. He just grins.

“Me too.” you smirk.


End file.
